Clinical Protocol support contract designed to attain extramural support for developing, designing, interpreting, and evaluating clinical trials, epidemiologic and natural history studies. In addition, it will provide for outcomes research involving eye diseases and visual disorders and some preclinical studies. The focus shall be on the design of studies and the collection, analysis, and interpretation of data emanating from these studies, as well as support, and monitoring patient safety and follow-up. Contractor shall also provide analytical and data management support, as described in the work statement, for specified clinical research data bases, cost-effectiveness and economic analyses, quality of life assessment and outcomes research. This will include, but not be limited to, the following areas: analysis of Medicare and other health care databases;evaluation of existing NEI databases such as, centralized NEI Intramural Research database, the Eye Disease Case Control Study, Early Treatment Diabetic Retinopathy Study, Framingham Eye Study, and intramural AIDS and uveitis databases. Objective of Clinical Protocol: Age-Related Eye Disease Study (AREDS) Follow-Up This study is a 5-year extension of the AREDS protocol, in which investigators followed the natural course of age-related macular degeneration (AMD) and cataracts. Participants in the former AREDS protocol are eligible for this study. Participants have a complete eye examination once a year and are contacted at least once a year between visits to check on their status. The eye examination includes measurement of visual acuity (vision chart test) and examination of the inside of the eye after the pupils have been dilated with eye drops. Photographs of the inside of the eye may be taken using a special camera that flashes a bright light in the eye. A blood sample may be obtained to test for cholesterol level and genes related to inflammation. NOTE: AREDS is funded through a variety of mechanisms. This support contract is involved in administrative management of the project.